For All Time
by Leoanda Taylor
Summary: .::COMPLETE::. Syaorancentric. A small look at what may've gone on in Syaoran's head in the series. Slight AU.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own CardCaptor Sakura or any of the characters, nor do I own the Song 'For All Time' sung by Soluna.

**A/N:** I have acctually heard this song used in a music video on youtube that someone had done for Tsubasa Chronicles, and that gave me the thought that it would suit both series. Well I hope you enjoy!

**For All Time**

The swing swished slightly in the breeze, despite the small weight that occupied it. The amber eyed boy sat quitely, contemplating just what to do. He had been in Japan for the whole of a week and he felt himself changing slightly. A pair of emerald eyes flashed through his mind. _It was her fault! She's the reason that I'm like this,_ he thought to himself.

Before he had come to Japan, he had been cold, un-attached to anything, and overall distant. But watching one young girl, not much older than himself, caring for everyone and anyone - including himself - he had begun to _feel_ things. And some of them were for _her_.

_//You've been the first in my life  
Who has ever made me feel this way  
And I will not deny  
I'm need you right here by my side//_

It _was_ kinda nice though. Having some help with his Cardcapturing duties. Even if said girl caught nearly all of them.

Baby, I can't wait  
(come and hold my hand and let me lead the way)  
Let me take your breath away  
(by holdin' and kissin' and lovin' and touchin' you)  
Never will be too late  
(see myself through your eyes)  
Baby, I can't wait  
(until the day I hear you say)

His mother had called again. The Elders werent happy with the small amount of cards that he had - especially compared to the green-eyed girl. There was no point in trying to argue - he had given up on that at least nine years before - he was never listened to. He winced inwardly at the promise of punishment if he didn't capture the next Card.

_//Yet still, those pair of eyes never left his mind.  
You are mine  
There's no other one for me  
Keep in mind  
You make my life complete  
And tonight  
We'll make love endlessly  
Cuz you're mine  
You're the one that I'll keep for all time//_

The young Card-Mistress-to-be grabbed hold onto the tree tightly as the huge gust of wind sent by the Clow Card flung its force at them. Syaoran pushed forward, keeping his sword in front of him, and his legs still. He wasn't trained for years for nothing. He glanced over his shoulder, keeping his crush in sight, but making sure that he didn't put a step wrong.

"Come on!" He yelled to her, stretching out his hand and grasping her wrist before she could be blown away. She held on tightly to his waist as they continued to advance towards the Card.

The Card it's-self had a look of surprise at the young Cardcaptor advancing towards it.

_//Now that you're here boy,  
I'm never gonna let you go  
Can I touch there, oh  
Do you mind if we kiss real slow  
You're my everything  
You're my hopes and dreams  
Baby, you know it ain't no lie  
I'm gonna be with you till the day that I die//_

Syaoran stopped, glancing at the pair of green eyes staring over the back of his shoulder. _Of all the times to have a day dream, it had to be now?!_ He thought as a picture of himself sitting on a picnic blanket with the young girl came to mind.Both of them were smiling and laughing.

Shaking his head he turned back towards the Card, as it powered up a second attack. Pushing the girl out of the way, he brought his sword up to throw lightening at the magical creature, just as the Card flung a huge gust of sharp wind at him.

_//Baby, I can't wait  
(come and hold my hand and let me lead the way)  
Let me take your breath away  
(holdin' and kissin' and lovin' and touchin' you)  
Never will be too late  
(see myself through your eyes)  
Baby, I can't wait  
(no, no till the day I hear you say)//_

With the Card caught, Syaoran knelt down breathing hard, as the Card flew over to the other Cardcaptor. He let out a long sigh, _This isn't going to go over well,_ he thought. Blood began to streak it's way down his arm and left side of his face. Putting away his sword, he stood up and made his way to the apartment complex that he now lived alone in.

Behind him he could hear the green eyed Cardcaptor cheer along with her best friend and the stuffed animal. Only looking back once, a feint smile graced his features for a few moments as he put the picture of his happy crush within his memories.

_//You are mine  
There's no other one for me  
Keep in mind  
You make my life complete  
And tonight  
We'll make love endlessly  
Cuz you're mine  
You're the one that I'll keep for all time//_

A bandage covered his arm, and he had cleaned the blood off his face, but a black bruise was going to be left in it's place. The call to his mother had been full of strict tension. The disappointment was evident, and the deepening thought of uselessness was more apparant in her voice now.

Collasping onto his bed, his arm over his face, Syaoran snuggled up to his favourite possesion - a small pure white wolf-cub plushie. It was the only gift that he had ever recieved from his mother, and he felt that it would proberly be the last. Letting his thoughts roam, Syaoran found that he couldn't keep his mind from his first love. She had given him something more precious than the wolf-cub he was holding: friendship.

Not even Meiling could give him that.

_//You're the one that lights my fire  
You're the one that keeps me strong  
You're the one that I depend on  
When my world is going wrong  
You're the one that I hold closer  
You're the man I'm dreamin' of  
And I really really love you  
I just want you to know that//_

Sitting on his bed in Japan, once again, he thought over just what he had done earlier in the evening. Announcing his love for the other Cardcaptor was not the brightest thing he had done. And the look of shock on her face was enough to run a knife through his heart. He already knew her reply, but he had wanted to make his feelings known before he left. And he really hoped that his mother didn't find out about it.

He dreamed that night. No nightmares came as they usually did, and he dreamt only of a pair of green eyes, and what may have been if she loved him in return.

_//You are mine  
There's no other one for me  
Keep in mind  
You make my life complete  
And tonight  
We'll make love endlessly  
Cuz you're mine  
You're the one that I'll keep for all time//_

Despite that he was going back to the place he called home, he wanted to stay to see if she would come to say goodbye to him. After his flight was called for the final time, Syaoran picked up his bag and made his way to the plane. Sitting in his seat, he the dream he had had returned, and he slept peacefully through-out the rest of the flight with a soft smile on his face.

A fellow Li Clan member observed from his seat across from the young heir. _Yes. There was deffinately a change in Master Syaoran. But what did that mean for the Clan?_

_//I can't wait till the day  
__When I'll hear you say  
__You're the one that I need  
__You're the one that I'll keep//_

Not long after, Syaoran would smile at his mother and the Elders for the first time in just under eight years. Not long after, he returned to Japan where the events following of the Void Card came to be. Syaoran finally had his love...

_//For all time//_

**A/N:** You see that button marked 'Go' in the bottom left corner? ...Yes? ... Click it!


End file.
